


Gotta Fuse em all!

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Character Development, Gen, POV Child, Personal Growth, Pokemon Fanfiction, Pokemon Journey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 17:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20195971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Dad what is th-” You held the bracelet as he shook you.“Open the door, Cato!” A voice yelled as the door shook.“Geodude, use take down!”The door shook again and a screw came loose.“(Y/N), please.” Your father gulped“Just take this and make sure no one and I mean no one gets their hands on it. If anybody does than that could mean the end of the world.”“Dad please I don’t wanna-”





	1. Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> The reader can be any age or gender, but i see them as a preteen or child. There will be no love interest also character growth in this house

“(Y/N), look at me-look at me dammit!” 

You’re father yelled as he shook your shoulders roughly. Sighing he looked back at the locked double doors, turning back to his lap table he grabbed the gold lined black bracelet and pushed it in your chest. Pointing with his shaking hand to the single small window that barely let any light in he started. 

“I want you to go out that window and run, run for as long as you can and then run some more.” 

“Dad what is th-” You held the bracelet as he shook you. 

“Open the door, Cato!” A voice yelled as the door shook. 

“Geodude, use take down!” 

The door shook again and a screw came loose. 

“(Y/N), please.” Your father gulped

“Just take this and make sure no one and I mean no one gets their hands on it. If anybody does than that could mean the end of the world.” 

“Dad please I don’t wanna-” 

“Use take down!” The door broke completely in half and fell off the hinges. 

“You’re in big trouble, Cato..” Two men with an orange R’s on their black uniforms stood behind the door. 

“Hand over the bracelet.” He said and looked down at your shaking form. 

“(Y/N) RUN!” Your father yelled and you sprinted towards the window, using the nearby boxes you jumped out of the building. Roughly landing on the concrete ground. 

“Please don’t hurt them, they’re just a kid.” You heard your father beg as you stood, staring up at the window you gripped the bracelete closer. 

“Use take down.” 

Then it was quiet.


	2. Meeting Vulpix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet your new companion, Vulpix! But also pass out lol

The rain pelted down onto you as you sat on the muddy ground, how long has it been since you last slept? You’re not sure but you do know that it's been three days since you’ve been running. Where? Well again you're not so sure. You’ve just been, running. Never stayed on one path for too long in fear of being found by the strangers who took your father.

For now, your safe. Well you feel safe, even if wild spearow are currently circling you overhead. It's still better than what your father is probably going through. 

“Spearow!” A wild spearow cawed down at you and you huffed burying your face deeper. Your eyes shut tightly. For now you’re gonna try to sleep. At least a little. 

“Speeeeea-” The bird Pokemons attack call was cut short and you opened your eyes. 

“Vul!” A cry from another Pokemon made you look up. The wild spearow’s flew off and squinting your eyes you caught sight of a soaking wet Vulpix. 

“Vul?’ You put your legs down and almost instantly the pokemon crawled into your lap, it shivered and you noticed it had one tail instead of six. 

Slowly you felt the Pokemon’s head and it was as cold as ice. 

“You’re freezing!” you cried and stood, picking the pokemon up in your arms you brought them closer to your chest and started to run through the forest once more. 

Panting as you finally reached the edge of the forest and the beginning of a town, the vulpix being held tight in your arms as you ran. Slamming into an unnoticed wall you yelped as you fell backwards. 

"Hey!" The wall asked. 

"Huh?" You asked, your vision becomes hazy as you looked up at the 'wall', was instead a young man with brown hair and squinted eyes. 

"Are you okay?" 

And with that sentence you passed out.


	3. Explaining.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You explain what's happening to two new friends

"Thanks for coming Misty." 

"It was no problem, Brock." 

The two voices chatted and you yawned rubbing your eyes as you sat up. 

"Oh good you're awake." The feminine voice spoke and you felt the couch you were sleeping on dip. 

"How are you feeling, hun?" You felt a hand against your forehead and you flinched. 

"Huh? Who are you?" You backed up against the couch, looking up and down at the girl. She wore a strapless black shirt with high waisted blue shorts. Her starmie necklace twinkled and she spoke. 

"I'm Misty, this is Brock." Misty nodded over to the tan man. Who wore green cargo pants and no shirt, strange fashion choice but you're too tired to question it. 

"How ya feelin, kid?" Brock asked and you shrugged,

"My body hurts." You tried to move your legs but you winced in pain. You really have been running for three days. 

"Hey, don't move too much. You fainted when Brock found you and your vulpix." Misty smiled and you gasped. 

"Where is she?" You asked with worried eyes. 

"She's fine, resting with my Pokemon in another room." Brock raised his hand to calm you but it only made you more nervous. 

"I-i need to go." You whispered and forced yourself to stand but collapsed on the ground. 

"Woah! Slow your roll their hun. Don't need you to pass out again." The two helped you back on the couch. 

"Now, can you tell us why you were running?" Brock asked as he sat next to you, Misty on the other side. 

You hesitated but after looking at them both you spoke. 

"I was running from Team Rocket." 

Misty gasped, "Oh no! Were they trying to steal your Vulpix?" You shook your head. 

"No, they want this." You showed them the bracelet your wore. 

"My dad made it for them, but he said that if Team Rocket got there hands on it. It could mean the end of the world. So he gave it to me and I." You paused and looked up at Misty who showed you a kind smile. 

You looked back down and rubbed the bracelet, "Team rocket showed up and I had to run, they. They took my dad." Tears started to form in your eyes and you sniffled. 

Misty pulled you in for a hug and you sobbed into your chest, her hands rubbed your back and head. Whispering gentle words to calm you down, wiping the tears from your face you let her go. 

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to cry." You whispered and Brock patted your shoulder. 

"Hey, you're okay kid. You've been through a lot." He smiled, his eyes still shut. 

With a tear stained face you smiled back.


End file.
